


Last Call: DeanCas

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Loving Dean Winchester, Men Crying, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Post-Break Up, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Weak Castiel (Superantural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: Based off of Last Call in Season 15. Original script written by Jeremy Adams. Characters created by Eric Kripke. First bit of dialogue pulled from episode, written by Jeremy Adams. Episode directed by Amyn Kaderali. SPN Fan Fic, "Deleted Scene".
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 17





	Last Call: DeanCas

Not hearing the door creak open, Castiel makes his way across the room when he realizes he’s not alone. Dean calls to him as he makes his way down the stairs. "Hey!" Cas whips his head to the foot of the stairs as Dean is moving towards him, the map table blocking his path.

"Dean.." Castiel is thrown. He knew that he was staying at the bunker for the time being given the circumstances, but wasn’t sure if Dean would come back, knowing he was there. Cas hadn’t specified Sam’s condition when he left messages on Dean’s phone, so for all Dean knew Sam has sprained a muscle or had the flu. Seeing Dean staring at him, the anger gone from his eyes…For some reason Castiel hadn’t expected that kind of warmth from Dean, after the way they last parted. It was unnerving. Having just entered the bunker, Dean is unaware of Castiel's nervous state, at first.

"I got your message." Dean sets his duffel on the map table, and looks at Cas expectantly. "Sam, is he..uh.." Castiel knows he’ll have to communicate with Dean and often, if such evil threats still existed in the world. Lilith, Chuck..Dean and Sam were the strongest hunters left to this earth. And as weak as he was, as long as Castiel was still breathing, he would give every part of himself to the cause that the brothers stood for. Saving people, hunting things…But he would have to be careful. If he allowed himself to express happiness for even a moment around Dean, to allow himself to be happy because of Dean…But he answers in as straight forward a way as possible, so as not to keep Dean in the dark.

"He’s fine." Dean looks more surprised than relieved. His face is one of confusion. Castiel catches a glimmer of hope in Dean’s eyes and has to look away. It’s all too much for him. Suddenly, Dean doesn’t know how to act. He knew Cas would be in the bunker when he returned home. But he’d never really had to rehearse what he’d say to him in the past, when they’d meet up again and after a fight. He’d never had to try to be anyone but himself around Castiel, so the words were usually always there for Dean. There is a shift in the room. Dean doubted you could cut the tension with a knife. He feels the need to say something.

"Good. That’s good. Great." Inside Dean is thinking to himself 'Why does he look like he’s afraid of me, now? How do we fix this?' After what just happened with Leo, Dean realized that the most constant person in his life next to Sam had always been Cas. Castiel was the only other person, next to his brother, that Dean needed alive and safe, always. Because he’s my best friend…..more than that. He’s the only true friend I’ve ever had, and that will never change no matter who I meet from here on out. Castiel's shoulder's slump, and it's clear he's anxious to remove himself from Dean's presence.

"Yeah." Castiel’s eyes keep darting in any other direction but towards Dean. He lowers his gaze nervously as he passes Dean and into the hallway, his speed increasing and urgent.

As Castiel moves further out of hearing, Dean says "Good." Internally, he thinks 'Not good. What now?' He follows Castiel who is standing by the doorway of the room acting as hospital ward for the bunker. Dean is about to say something, but Cas holds up a hand to quiet him and gestures inside the room. Dean moves up to be just behind Castiel who tenses his shoulders and clenches his fists together at the closeness, resisting the urge to put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. When they both look in, they see Eileen and Sam lying on one of the beds, together. Eileen is partly sitting up with Sam resting and leaning against her chest. Eileen is running her hands through Sam’s hair and Sam turns into her, wrapping his arms around her. Both have their eyes closed. Neither notice Dean or Cas standing at the door. Dean looks to Cas, wondering of his reaction. Castiel looks tired and completely miserable. He gestures with a head tilt that he and Dean should give Sam and Eileen privacy, so they both move away from the door. 

Dean lets Castiel walk in front of him as they make their way towards both of their rooms. From Castiel’s admission of his powers failing, Dean gives Cas a once over, looking him up and down. Nothing appeared to be wrong on the outside. Dean bites down on his lower lip, not knowing how to ask Cas if he’s alright. When they reach Dean’s room Castiel turns partially towards him, still not looking directly at Dean, who takes several steps towards him. When Cas realizes they’re only inches apart with Dean moving in to be even closer, he takes a step back, causing Dean to freeze in his tracks. Why did I let this happen to us? Dean thinks. Cas looks down and off to the side when he speaks.

"You’ll want to get settled back, after being gone for several days. I’ll be in my room, if you need.." Castiel doesn’t know how to finish that sentence. His voice catches in his throat, his lips opening and closing nervously, Castiel just turns and moves to his own bedroom door. Dean can’t stand it. He calls out to Cas before he can turn his back fully on him.

"Hey!" Castiel stops a moment and forces himself to turn so he’s looking into Dean’s eyes. Again, Dean is caught like a deer in headlights. They couldn’t look at each other like that. Their eyes so open and bare. Dean could swear he saw the faintest glimmer of light flicker in Castiel’s eyes, and he realizes that it’s coming from the tears building up, just on the brink of falling. Dean feels like he’s been punched in the gut. He does his best to sound casual. "When I’m ready, I’ll knock on your door. To let you know when I’m going to talk to Sam. We’ll give them awhile together, first. "

Cas presses his lips together, not trusting himself to speak. It looks to Dean like Cas is trying his best not to breath. He can only nod slightly, letting Dean know that he understands. They both just stand there looking at each other until Castiel finally goes into his room and closes the door. Dean can hear it lock from the other side. Shaking his head, Dean starts to enter his room and then stops….looking back to where Cas was just standing. Not knowing why, he moves to stand by Castiel’s door. He at first raises his fist to knock, but then changes his mind and leans his ear against the door to see if he can hear anything. Dean’s heart drops to his stomach when he hears Castiel, who must be leaning against the other side of the door, sniffling. Castiel is struggling to keep quiet so that Dean wouldn’t be able to hear him from his own room. The noises he can hear through the door would lead anyone else to believe that Castiel was being held captive in his own room, tied down and being tortured to death. But Dean knows that, for what might be even worse, that Castiel is berating himself for allowing himself to cry. Castiel is choking on his own tears. Dean leans his forehead against the door, finally understanding the pain in his heart, who it’s belonged to all this time…'Stay with me Cas, please……Stay with me..... I can't do this without you..'

The End..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> *Was popular on my tumblr, so wanted to share here, as well!
> 
> *Would love feedback on what isn't working or on what needs to change/makes the material unreadable. Thank you and happy (sort of) reading/writing!


End file.
